villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Inferno Pendragon/PE Removal Proposal: Putna
first forgive me if I am a little ignorant of this one as I am not anywhere near Indian (just a weird Scotsman who happens to look at cartoons and whatnot from around the world) : however I am going to propoe the removal of Putna from the Indian animated film : Krishna Aur Kans.. which itself is based on the legends of Krishna (an avatar of Vishnu and prominent god / hero figure in Hinduism). https://villains.fandom.com/wiki/Putna Who is She? Putna (Putana) is a demon who describes herself as a "mother of all evil", she's sadistic and cruel for sure and is your typical big bad demon who loves being evil because it is in her nature to be evil - she is fond of abusing her minions and like dealing death, she's also usually hanging around the demon realms unless she's call on and basicallt she's what you'd expect from a demon (for cartoon appearance anyway). Why She Doesn't Fit now despite all the above Putna (to me) is disqualified because she is outdone in sheer screen-time, on-screen atrocities and goals by the main villain of the story, Emperor Kans (https://villains.fandom.com/wiki/Emperor_Kans). while it is possible for both a main villain and their right-hand to be PE I think Kans beats Putna in the fact he is the one who called on her in the first place, ordered her to kill as many infants as possible in order to try and kill Krishna and even after Putna dies Kans continues to be a major threat and sends many other demons after Krishna (all of whom are arguably just as cruel and chaotic as Putna). the reason I think she's under PE at the moment is she's a serial baby-killer and indeed that is (obviously) pretty bad but Kans is also a serial baby-killer and worse.. Kans is responsible for everything bad in the story, including freeing Putna upon the lands in the first place : he's also not a demon thus has no excuse of his evil acts being in his nature, he's just a really evil human who has mastered some impressive magic. Overview if Putna was the sole antagonist she'd fit the role of PE but she is basically just one of many demons Kans sends to do his bidding, she just happens to have more screen-time and personality than the other demons but even her screen-time is rather short (she does kill a few babies but ultimately her battle with Krishna is swift (in fairness so are all the fights with Krishna, can't really beat Vishnu after all). Kans is a bigger threat, has done way more damage and was a horrible horrible figure even before Putna was introduced (in fact Kans introduction is him massacring an innocent village and enslaving everyone - he's also the reason Vishnu decided to come down as Krishna, so I'd think that safely more than suggests he's the "worst of the worst" in the story). Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Removal Proposals Category:Finished Removals